Fairy Tail's Juvia and Ophie's Bond
by ShugoCharaxEaster
Summary: Fairy Tail's Natsu, Lucy, and Gray adding Happy are searching for Juvia who had been controlled by a weird girl named Ophie who was the culprit. How will they take her back? The chapter's title will explain it to you adding the summary in. Now, they both have to secretly find Juvia without making the other members of Fairy tail worried!
1. Chapter 1

Natsu, Lucy, and the others are at the Fairy Tail Guild looking for a quest. Juvia was not there. Gray was worried about what happened last night. About the incident that Juvia was controlled by some weird girl. So now Natsu was worried. Lucy said, ''Look! This is a great quest and it's worth much!'' Natsu was looking away and putting his eyes on Gray who was feeling down. Lucy said, ''Aren't you looking?'' ''Oh'', said Natsu. Lucy said, ''What's wrong with you? Natsu and Gray!'' ''Gray seems weird today, not like him to feel down,'' said Natsu. ''I think that's the case. How about we cheer him up?'' said Lucy. ''Good idea! Lucy,'' said Natsu. Natsu and Lucy, both of them tried to cheer up Gray but nothing did work. What was Gray worried about? How concerned was he? Natsu and Lucy didn't know anything so they asked Gray a question. He didn't answer but he said, ''None of your business!'' Gray walked to the library. Natsu and Lucy spied on him. Gray quietly said, ''Juvia's not here. She was controlled last night!'' Natsu and Lucy heard it and then Happy pushed them forward. They both said, ''Aha-ha-ha. We didn't hear it!'' ''Both of you, you did. You better stay out of this!'' said Gray. ''It's not like you to feel down, Gray! Let us help!'' Natsu convinced him. Lucy agreed. Happy said, ''We want to be a help for you or else, you'll be in danger!'' Gray said, ''Natsu, Lucy, Happy! You won't regret it!'' Natsu and Lucy were shocked! Natsu said, ''That's like it!'' Lucy agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu, Lucy, and Gray leaving Happy behind were searching for Juvia and Gray explained about what happened yesterday. Lucy said, ''You really like Juvia, right?'' Gray was red. ''It's not like it!'' Gray said. Natsu, Lucy, and Gray split up. Natsu reached the signal and Gray too before Lucy and Happy who was very tired but did it for Gray's sake. Juvia was with a weird girl Gray was talking about. ''Oh. Have you been searching for me this time but this is as far you can go!'' said Ophie. That was the weird girl with purple hair fired up. ''You'll be facing with me!'' said Gray. ''Natsu, turn Juvia back. Alright?'' said Gray. ''You bet!'' said Natsu. Natsu tried a lot of attacks and it didn't work on Juvia's water. Gray was also having a hard time. Lucy couldn't do anything because she gave her celestial spirits a break but she should know what to do! Her whip! She did it on Ophie while she was talking to Gray but it seems that she had a barrier around her. They fought and fought. They were wore out. Ophie said, ''You're pretty good but no match for me!'' She was very serious. ''Same to you!'' said Gray but he had no time to compliment her. They always fought until the end. Happy finally caught up. Natsu said, ''This is a good timing, Happy! Help me get Juvia to normal!'' Happy grabbed his hair and flew. He said, ''OUCH!'' Juvia was serious. She yelled out, ''Water Slicer!'' Happy and Natsu closed their eyes knowing that they had no match for Juvia but until then.. Lucy saved them with her whip and Juvia hesitated. ''Now!'' said Lucy. Natsu yelled out his attack. The good attack. While that.. Gray froze Juvia! Juvia remembered! The feeling before. When she first met Gray! Juvia smiled and in the ice, she said something. ''Gray-sama! You saved me right?'' Gray had a bad feeling. Juvia broke out of the ice and she was on the Fairy Tail side. Ophie didn't know what to do so in case, she brought a obstacle. It was Mirajane! ''Sorry, I wasn't a match for her!'' said Mirajane and she apologized. Fairy Tail Team was in a big plot so they retreated. In case, Juvia was safe but Ophie might get back to her work again. Not her own knees.


End file.
